Reassurances
by Stoic Last Stand
Summary: Glee Kink Meme fill.  Santana's always felt like she wasn't enough for Brittany.  Brittany reassures her that she is perfect.  Warning: Girl!Peen, barebacking, oral, and pregnancy fetish.


Disclaimer: This is a girl!peen/futanari fiction. I own none of the characters. If the thought of a girl with a penis is not your cup of tea, please leave. Furthermore, there will be talk about a blow-job, barebacking, and fpreg. This is all unedited.

Spoilers: Season 3 episode 6, Mash Off. Because it always bothered me that Brittany didn't get to reassure Santana that she loves her.

* * *

><p>Notes: Written for the GKM prompt found at<p>

http:/glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com/28110 . html ?thread=31738574#t31738574

I've never seen a GP fic where the girl has a "less than average" sized dick. Realistically, if one were intersex, it wouldn't be monstrous so...

I'd like to see established Brittana, with Santana's cock being maybe 3-4 inches at most, hard. The plot can be up to the filler, as long as it involves a self conscious Santana who struggles with the thought of being not man OR woman enough for Brit (as in, she's not all female, OR well endowed, so can't give Brit "the best of one world" but instead "the average of both" - like, some sort of distorted thinking along those lines)

Brittany has a completely different view of things and uses sweet sex and verbal reassurance to make Santana not only comfortable with her body, but also aware of just how much Brittany really does find her attractive/desires her/is fulfilled by her

* * *

><p>A lot of people think I'm stupid. A lot more people thought 'stupid' means being less. I think people are just afraid. The truth is that having less of something does not make you less of a person. Take Becky, for example. Becky needed some help sometimes. Lots of people need help. Becky will never be very good at school. Yet she had managed to become head cheerleader of a nationally ranked cheer team even though she has less talent than Lord Tubbington. Some people might protest, might say that Sue was the only reason Becky is head cheerleader. Duh. Sue was the only reason Quinn and Santana were head cheerleader too. Becky was smart enough to stick with Sue. Becky made that choice. Becky is just as much a person as anyone else.<p>

A common saying that most nobody really believes is that it's not what you have, it's what you do with it. Becky had Down Syndrome. She used what many would see as a handicap to become head cheerleader. I may not be book smart but I am a great dancer. I could try and make myself into a professional of some sort. Spend eight years going to more school after high school. Why? Being a professional, fitting into the mold that society makes for me, will never make me happy. Dancing will. Simple, no? If it's so simple why don't more people understand it?

Most importantly, why doesn't Santana understand it? I've known Santana for a long time. Ever since we were knee high to a horse (only Tumbalina was ever knee high to a grasshopper). Santana's not like other people. Other people, and most of society, insist that there are only two genders. Like there's only two of anything in nature. Nature likes diversity. People are diverse in everything, including gender. Santana's a girl. Unlike most girls, who are told they must be girls because their pee pee's, Santana got to chose to be a girl. I was always a little jealous about this. I like being a girl but I'd like to chose, y'know? Santana's pee pee was always unique. Over the years the uniqueness just got more apparent.

I remember when we were seven and we played doctor. Her's look almost like mine. The only difference was a slightly bigger and different shaped 'grape'. We were seven, it's not like we knew what a clitoris was. Now, after puberty, when we get out sweet lady kisses on I can feel Santana's cock press into me through our clothes. It's the cutest most delicious little peen I've ever seen. It's not too thick, about one and a quarter inches. It's not too long, only four inches. It's unlike anything I've ever seen on a boy. I don't understand why she seems so ashamed of it.

I also don't understand why she's so ashamed of her vagina. I'll admit, I've seen less of them than I have cocks. But's Santana's tastes amazing. It doesn't matter to me if it's not that deep. It really doesn't matter that she doesn't have a clit. When I go down of her I just lick her cock a couple of times. Occasionally I'll deep throat her little peen. Which, by the way, is much more pleasant with four inches than it ever was with six. Plus she takes really good care of her downstairs. Her hair is always neatly trimmed so I don't get beard rash (is it still called beard rash if it's the downstairs?) and she uses this honey body wash. I _love_ the taste of her honey. It doesn't taste like stale sweat and piss like some guys do (gag!).

But like I was saying before I got distracted with sexy!thoughts. I'll never understand why Santana is ashamed of who she is (I think she's perfect). I suppose it's because I don't understand that we're here. Santana's huddled into a little ball (so adorable!) crying into her thighs (so sad!). Her words of muffled and I only catch every other one. She's saying something about 'asshat Finn' and 'everyone's going to know' but it's her loudest words that really catch my attention. She must have screamed them with how loudly they came out. That or I have some awesome sense about what's important.

"Sweetheart, that makes no sense. I love you. Proudly so." I reassure as I stroke her back gently. She's always loved to be petted.

I hear a few sniffles as she unburies her head enough to talk. "F-f-finn said t-that you d-don't really l-l-love me."

"Finn's an asshat." I respond calmly although I know there's a frown on my face. How dare that asshat tell Santana how I feel about her. "Plus, he's like really dumb with people. He got Rachel a pig for Christmas."

Santana's tears have slowed down enough for her to speak more clearly. "How can you love me, B?" She asks and my heart just about breaks because she is so serious. "I'm not really a girl, I can't give you what a real girl could. And I'm not a boy. My penis is so, so _small_ and _pathetic_. I can't ever be man enough for you. I'm just... I'm just _between_ and you deserve _perfect_."

"You're right." I say, starring intently into her eyes. I grab her jaw so she can't look away even as tears fill up the windows to her soul. "You can't be _man_ enough for me. You can't give me what a _biological_ woman could. You are between and you're penis is small. But the thing that you never seem to remember, the most important thing _ever_, is that _no_ one else could _never_, not ever in a million years, _ever_ be **Santana** enough for me. And really that's the only enough that matters." I lean in to kiss her soft pillowy lips. She's just so ducking kissable.

"I do deserve perfect." I whisper into her ear, my breath blowing gently on her skin, causing her to shiver. "Lucky I have you." I kiss her gently on her ear lobe, then under her ear, then under that. She's shivering softly and I push her back on the bed. She moves as my hands guide her, wordlessly acceding to me.

"You are so, so perfect." I tell her, willing her to believe me. I grab her zipper clasp and a harsh rasp penetrates the air. With her top unzipped I guide her arms out and toss it heedlessly over my shoulder. We'll find it later, there's more important things right now. "And I'm going to tell you how."

I slip my right hand under her body and unclasp her bra. In seconds her bra has joined her top. "You're boobs are gorgeous. Look at how well the fit my hand." I watch as my pale flesh covers her tanned breast. I squeeze gently. "And see how much your nipples like me? They always get so perky when I shake them hello." My other hand is now on her other breast and I feel her stiff nipples slipping between my fingers as I run my hands over her. "They always taste so sweet." I lean down and lick each nipple, tasting them. Santana stops breathing until I lean back up.

"You're skin always tastes so sweet." I inform her seriously. I trail kisses down her neck to between her breasts and get a little distracted by her perky nipples. It takes me a couple of minutes to remember that there was an important reason that we're having sexy!times now. I rest my head on her chest and listen to her heart pound beneath me. "No man could ever have breasts as nice as yours."

Her chest shakes beneath me as she giggles. Even though I can't see it I know she rolls her eyes at me. "Real men don't have boobs B."

I pull back and gasp dramatically. "They don't!" I say, as though I'm surprised. "While then why would I ever want a 'real' man?" I ask seriously. She doesn't respond verbally but I can see from her smirk that she understands my point.

I kiss my way from her heart to her jeans, my hands roaming aimlessly over her uncovered skin. With my teeth I unbutton her pants and tug down her zipper. Her hard cock presses up to meet me. "Speaking of liking me," I mumble against her with a smile. My hands drift down to her waistband and tug her jeans and underwear down as far as I can reach. Which, considering our height difference and flexibility, means that her pants and boxers are now tangled around her feet.

"I love giving you head." I say, glancing up from my position of hovering over her cock to look her in the eye. "Unlike a certain hobbit whose name will not be spoken during sexy!time I have a gag reflex. Throwing up during sex is never fun." I tilt my head down so that my breath hits her while I stare up at her. "You never make me gag." In a quick and rather sudden move I open my mouth and sallow her as deep as she can go. Her hips arch beneath me and I'm pretty sure she stopped breathing again. I let her slide out of my mouth and kiss her wet tip.

"You taste good here too." I tell her, as though I had not already told her nearly a hundred times. "Men never wash enough, sometimes they taste like a toilet bowl." I wrinkle my nose and keep hold of her gorgeous brown eyes. "Gross." I give her cock a soft lick on the tip and hum my pleasure. "You taste like honey."

"I-I use honey body wash." She gasps out, starring down at me.

I smirk at her. "I know. You bought it after we brought the jar of honey into the bed room and I dipped you in it before sucking it off." The tips of her ears flush red as she remembers. "I think that's why I like the taste of honey so much." I muse aloud, more to myself than her.

"Any man could wash." She says. I don't know why she's trying to fight her awesomeness. It makes me sad when she does. I grab her cock and hold it gently but firmly between my teeth. Her body shudders as she fights against the urge to squirm free. Her hands do this weird open-close dance in the air before she grabs ahold of the head board.

I take her into my mouth and run my lips around her. My tongue plays with the underside of her head and her slit. I swallow her whole and slowly draw back while keeping a moderate sucking pressure in my mouth. Her breathing is noticeably heavier and I'm pretty sure she broke a nail from her white knuckled grip of the head board. "You let me decide." I say, allowing the wonder of what she does to fill my voice. "You never grab my head and force me where you want me. It's part of why I love giving you blow jobs. You never pull my hair or call me names because I agreed to do something with you that makes you happy. You ask me, not order me, to do what makes you happy. And when I tell you what would make it better for me, you do it. Hold me."

She slips a hand loose from the head board and cups my cheek with it. Tenderly, she slides her around so that her fingers are loosely threaded in my hair. She doesn't pull or tug demandingly. She just holds me. As a reward I return my mouth to her. Looking up at her while a piece of her is inside me and she holds me so tenderly is indescribably good. Only she feels like this, only my Santana.

Her muscles are tense and her breathing heavy before I slip off of her cock and down to her pussy. Her breath catches in her throat when I slide my tongue inside. "I love how I can take you inside me one minute and be inside you the next." I lick up the juices that are flowing out of her, cleaning her lovingly. "No man could give me this."

Her eyes are slightly dazed and she's starring at me in the way only she does. Like I'm part angel and part devil and all perfect. It's the same way I stare at her. The haze is forcibly pushed out as her insecurities come rushing back in. "A woman could."

I roll my eyes at her. "You are a woman, silly."

She frowns in reply. "Not a real one."

I scoff. I let that go, for now. Instead I push a finger inside her with one hand and firmly cup her in the other. "I can't do this to another woman." I say with an evil smirk. She whimpers my name the way a puppy begs for it's mother. In response I start up a slow rhythm, moving both hands simultaneously. Up and out, down and in. She shudders and I feel a wash of fluid rush over both my hands. God, she's so perfect.

"Britt." She whines. I know she hates it when I play both at once. I imagine it feels like being two people having sexy!time at the same time, not just one. If I weren't so in love with Santana I would be incredibly jealous of her. I grin at her unrepentantly and jump of the bed. She lays there, all naked and wet and relaxed. I consider doing a strip tease but honestly, I just want to feel her pressed against me. So instead I shimmy quickly out of my clothes and flop down on top of her.

She's quick to wrap her arms around me and I cuddle up to her. "Orgasm always makes you so cuddly." I whisper in her ear. She flashes me a shy little grin.

"Only with you." She whispers back.

I grin happily. "There's one thing that you can do that no biological woman ever can." I whisper to her. I rub my thigh against her cock meaningfully.

Santana rolls her eyes at me. "That's because real women don't have cocks."

I kiss her on the corner of her lips. "Every lesbian has wished for one at least once. Not because they want to be guys," I explain, "but to be _inside_ your lover that completely, that purposefully." I shiver. "I wish I could be inside you the way you can be in me." My voice trails off near the end. I've never told her this before. Her wide-eyed stare tells me that she's never thought of it.

"We have toys!" She blurts.

This time I roll my eyes at her. "It's not the same. I can't feel you. I can't get you pregnant."

I didn't think it was possible but her eyes get even wider. "Youwanttogetmepregnant!" She nearly chokes on the words they came out so fast.

I kiss her tenderly on her forehead and help close her jaw. "I've thought about it." I explain, a silly grin turning up the corners of my lips. "How you would look with a little us growing inside you. How sexy it would be to cum inside you and know that we were making life. Seeing a little reminder that _I_ knocked _you_ up running around. I wouldn't, even if I could... not right now anyway." She's still starring at me with wide eyes and no comprehension. I frown at her startled face. "Don't tell me you never thought of getting me pregnant."

I have really seen Santana blush so red. Normally just the tips of her ears or her cheekbones light up. Her whole face is flushed red. The top of her chest is too. "I-I-I..." She stammers, incoherent. Sometimes she's just so ducking adorable I can't stand it. "I- What? NO! I mean, not no, but, w-why would I do that." She tries for nonchalance but I can see the guilt in her posture.

I giggle at her. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I've thought about that too."

"It's just, so _sexy_ B." She explains guiltily. As though I didn't know.

I nod my head knowingly and rub soothing circles with my hands. "I know." I say consolingly, "a little piece of us forever sounds amazing." She nods her agreement. "Not until we're married." I add, an unseen twinkle in my eye. For someone so supposedly afraid of commitment Santana is surprisingly committed. Outsiders would expect her to jump away after my deadpan delivery. Instead she nods her head knowingly and snuggles into me.

I hold her for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of her so close to me. "Even though I'm on the pill I still like it when you cum inside my pussy."

It takes her mind a few blinks to understand what I said. Her body, on the other hand, processes it immediately and responds accordingly. Her cock, revived, presses knowingly against me. Her ears turn red. Her hips tense. "God, B," she husks, "I want to fuck you."

I grin and roll more on top of her, legs on either side of hers. "Which is something else that a biological woman just can't do." She rolls her eyes at me. I tap her lightly on the nose. "Pay attention." I tell her. "I'm trying to address all of these unfounded fears you have. I want you to know you're perfect for me." I grind down on her cock, rubbing it against my pussy and making sure it's wet.

Her hands drift to my hips, no directing me just holding me. "I'm small though." She says bashfully with a meaningful glance at her cock.

"I thought I covered this?" I question.

"For your mouth, yeah. But I'm not really that long or thick when we have sex." She responds, explaining her fear.

Santana is just so cute sometimes. I lean up, putting distance between us. "Santana," I say seriously, "it doesn't matter how thick you are. I can squeeze a baby out of there. I can also keep a tampon up there without needing to glue it in. My pussy adjusts."

She furrows her brow, thinking. I can see she never thought of that before. All the boys talk about 'loose' women but I've never heard of one having problems keeping a tampon up. "Good point." She concedes. "But I'm not really long enough to give you full pleasure."

I giggle. It's times like this I'm glad my family is so open and informed. "I can't feel all the way up there." I explain. "I can only feel you for like, two inches. The rest of my pussy has no feeling." I can see her confused expression, it makes me giggle again. "Think about it sweetheart, who would have a baby if they could feel them coming the whole way down? It already hurts enough."

She stares at me for a minute, judging what I said, then looks down at her four inch penis. "You can only feel two inches?" She asks hesitantly.

I nod. I grab her gently by the based and position myself over her. I rub my pussy along the head of her cock, feeling it slip over my clit, a few times before I guide her to me. I slowly sink down on her, paying full attention to the feel of her inside me. I stop when she's half-way in me. I grin down at her. "Looks like you're about two inches too big." I say teasingly.

She rolls her eyes at me and smiles her bright Britt's-only smile. I grin back and drop the rest of the way down. Sure, I can only feel the first two inches but the feel of her sliding into me is delicious. I settle my hips on her and lean down to whisper in her ear. "I thought you were going to fuck me?"

She groans and flips us over in one easy movement. I find myself on my back, legs spread wide for the love of my life. It's a nice place to be. I feel her penis inside me, resting comfortably. I grin happily and sling one leg over her waist and the other over her shoulder. Santana growls into my ear and slowly draws out of me. God, this woman is perfect. She pushes back into me, her cock probing against the top of my pussy, hitting unseen bundles of nerves. I grab at her back, pulling her closer. She pulls out again. She pushes in again. The rhythm she starts is slow and forceful. Her lean hips working powerfully against mine. I arch up into each thrust, panting unconsciously when she buries herself in me.

"I'm going to cum in you." She whispers in my ear, her hot breath makes me shiver. Her words make me clutch at her. "I'm going to fuck you until you cum then I'm going to go as deep into you as I can and release my load." I'm vaguely aware that my nails are sunk into the flesh of her back so that I can hold her to me. "And one day, I'm going to marry you." I exhale a soft sigh even as my hips rise to meet hard thrusts. "And I'm going to fuck you on our honeymoon. We'll go someplace we can be nude so that I can take you anytime I want, anyway I want."

I nod absently. That sounds like a really good idea. Santana's awesome at sex. I unhook my leg from her waist so that I can push up off the bed better. Santana runs her hand down my body, between my breasts, down my abs, and straight to my clit. "You'll stop taking birth control pills." She says, or maybe she demands, I don't really know right now. I do know that she's playing keep away with my clit and how fast can we go with my pussy. "We'll have sex and I will cum inside you again and again." She thrusts hard on the last three words, driving her point home. I groan in reply. "Until you're pregnant." She says huskily, her words like a raspy touch on my mind.

Her cock is thrusting steadily in my pussy, bare flesh pressed against bare flesh, and suddenly I can bear it no more. My muscles clench around her, fighting desperately to keep her still, to keep her inside. My clit is twitching under her finger, mimicking my insides. She stiffens above me even as she pounds into me a few more times. She grunts and I feel a wash of warmth trickling out of me. "I love you." She whispers tenderly in my ear.

I kiss her cheek. "I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

><p>The next day Finn comes to school with a black eye and split lip. The Glee kids look at Santana evilly and she can't figure out why until she sees him. I smile knowingly. I'm not as much of a pacifist as Rachel and I protect what's mine.<p> 


End file.
